


f u till i f u

by twoplayergames



Series: i can't make you love me / playride [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, One Sided Attraction, and chloe is a dick, because theyre fuck buddies, but brooke is pining, one sided fuck buddies, rated mature because it has brief mentions of sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoplayergames/pseuds/twoplayergames
Summary: song : f u till i f u - call me karizma and cass





	f u till i f u

_Just wanna say fuck you, till I fuck you again._

Brooke's mouth parted in a strangled gasp as she felt the other blonde's hands explore places she shouldn't have allowed. 

_I think I've had enough of you, but I don't wanna lose a friend._

The sweet girl's heart seemed to constrict painfully when she was reminded of the unrequited feelings that practically oozed from her every single time Chloe asked for this.

_I'm gonna love you forever._

When sharp nails her body had started to recognize twisted into her currently-messy locks of hair, she let out a painful groan, which could easily be mistaken as a moan for all the other girl cared.

_That's just my curse, it's whatever._

Brooke hated this- whatever _this_ was. But it was for Chloe, it was always all for Chloe.

_I thought you'd leave me._

Chloe was mean while she did it. She was always so mean. She hurled insults at the other, stuck in her own little safe fantasy, where Brooke was a boy (probably Jake). It hurt like a bitch.

_I'm the bottle, you're the genie._

Brooke went along with every little thing like a lost puppy, desperate to keep Chloe with her and near to her, even when she was left with the remains of some pretty fucked up and scarring things Chloe did to her.

_And I don't think I give a damn._

Before the SQUIP incident, her "friends" never asked, or maybe they never even noticed. Or maybe, they just didn't care. 

_We hate to give in, but we're hardly living comfortably._

Her new friends would have noticed. They did notice. Chloe started backing off a bit, ready to do anything to hide the mistake that was their relationship(?). They stopped budging after she said it was from moving around boxes when she cleaned up her garage. Chloe agreed and said she was there.

_I hate you because you think that you're still in love with me._

Christine didn't believe her, and the young actress could apparently see through Chloe's bullshit excuse. She pressed Brooke for it once, but simply didn't push any further after Brooke begged her to let it go. She still sees her look at Chloe with a judging gaze sometimes.

_It's time we drift apart, we're blind and in the dark._

Chloe and Jake had been on and off for almost a year at that point. Brooke was confused for many reasons. One, how Chloe could cheat on someone she seemed so obsessed with, every single chance she got. Two, what had happened between Rich and Jake in one of the off periods. She knew they had started dating, due to being Jake's go to rant person, but he never did tell her why the perfect couple suddenly wasn't and why Rich had stopped sitting with them. Jake didn't know about Chloe and Brooke, as far as the latter knew. It made her feel even guiltier.

_I'm sick of having make-up sex._

Brooke always woke up alone. If Chloe left before she was awake, it wasn't real. It was never real for her.

_We fight hard, we play rough.  
_

Chloe treated Brooke like shit, if she wanted to really be honest. But she couldn't get enough, even when they were full out screaming at each other and Chloe called Jake to pick her up. He wrote it off as dramatic girl things and he probably fucked her as soon as they left. Brooke convinced herself she wasn't bitter. She was.

_We break hearts a_ _nd say stuff we actually mean a_ _s you cry off your makeup.  
_

Brooke picked up the shards of her broken heart and soul after every fight, wiped off her ruined makeup, and got no sleep and no messages of apology.

_We're terrible for each other, _ _I'll say without a stutter.  
_

She never got any messages or any apologies.

_My head is over heels but only when we're under covers._

Chloe acted like everything was fine the next day.

_I just wanna say fuck you til I fuck you again._

Brooke was numb. Chloe was content.

_I think I've had enough of you, but I don't wanna lose a friend._

Brooke was broken. Chloe was happy.

_I'm gonna love you forever._

Brooke was in love. Chloe was heartless.

_That's just my curse, i_ _t's whatever._

When Brooke woke up to someone still in bed with her, she started to get hopeful about this starting to actually mean something, _anything_, to Chloe. 

That wasn't the case.

_And I'm gonna love you._

"This needs to end, Brookie."

_I'm gonna love you._

**Author's Note:**

> and so it begins  
ALSO I KNOW THE LYRICS ARE OUT OF ORDER BUT SOME MAKE NO SENSE WHEN I PUT THEM IN ORDER


End file.
